Sky Golden
by Peppermint Smile
Summary: No one would have ever suspected who the real gay sex superstar of downtown Los Angeles really was....Ryan, Troy, and Chad slash, rated M for sexual content. PERMANENTLY UNFINISHED. Copyright 2007 Peppermint Smile
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all; welcome to the world of when Louisa watches _Chicago_ ten times in a row (I love that movie!) I got the idea for this story out of many different sources…including _Oliver Twist_ (don't ask). Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!_

The sun crept over the sleeping city of Los Angeles, slinking its way around the towering buildings and into dark allies. The rays slipped over the expensive houses all along the beach, passed by gargantuan shops and stores until it found the shadier part of town. Gliding past the whore houses, it landed upon a run down bar. The neon sign above the door named the place the "Flaming Flagon Bar". The sunrays climbed up the battered old building, with its paint peeling, until it found the seventh window on the third floor.

The rising sunshine flooded across Ewan, warming his tired face. He blinked sleepily and absentmindedly ran an exhausted hand through the golden hair of the boy sleeping against him. He realized what he was doing and smiled down at his boyfriend, around whom his arms were still wrapped protectively. The poor guy had been through a really tough time the last night; seven guys in a row! All he had time for was a quick peck on the lips before falling dead asleep. Ewan bent his own raven-black head and breathed in his glorious scent. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw what looked to be all the boys in the house entering the room, all of them with huge smiles across their faces. Ah, but of course.

Ryan groggily opened his eyes. He knew something had woken him up, but what had it been…oh. The twenty-something boys at the end of his bed were singing a very off-key "Happy Birthday".

"I can't believe you guys remembered!" he laughed, rubbing a sleepy eye.

"I can't believe you thought we would not remember!" Ewan teased, dark, almost black eyes sparkling, kissing him lovingly on the lips and brushing a stray strand out of his face. "Happy Birthday, you dirty queer!"

"You put things so sweetly sometimes," Ryan deadpanned, winking at him. Cameron shoved his way through the boys.

"Alright guys; break it up and go get ready. Breakfast's in FIFTEEN MINUTES!" There was a mad dash—no boy at the Flaming Flagon Bar had ever missed Cameron's famous Saturday morning lunches. "And I believe you have a pile of presents waiting to be opened," Cameron added at Ryan, ruffling his already-messy hair. "So hurry up and get dressed"

The birthday boy rolled out of his covers, and suddenly his face contorted with pain.

"What's the matter?" Ewan asked hurriedly.

"Nothing…just last night's was so rough! You think he would've learned, this being his twelfth time!" The bar owner rolled his eyes despairingly.

"Some people never learn after **years **of coming here. You want to take the day off, today being your birthday?" Ryan considered the offer.

"Maybe make the schedule a bit less crowded; I don't know what I'd do with a whole day off"

"Suit yourself," Cameron shrugged. "See you downstairs; I've got attend to the flapjacks." Ryan nodded and dug through his closet for something to wear other than just boxers. Ewan also rolled his built, but skinny body of the bed and kissing Ryan on the forehead one last time, went to his own room to find his own clothes.

Ryan had lived at the Flaming Flagon Bar for four years now, and didn't regret a single minute of it. The boys he worked alongside had gone through the exact same thing he had. They compared scars, taunts, and stories as if talking about the weather, laughing now at all the pain they had endured, and how little they valued their bodies.

Ryan avoided the thought of what his old schoolmates would think of him now; selling his body in downtown L.A. All they knew about him was that he had run away from home after freshman year of high school; unable to take the stress of having no friends…and of being made fun of for his sexuality.

Ewan had a very similar story. Made fun back at home, dealing with depression, being ignored by his family, and resorting at last to cutting. Ryan had been sleeping in a Wendy's when Ewan had found him. The former-athlete had told him about his life at the Bar. Intrigued, Ryan had gone back with Ewan and met Cameron, who gave him the lowdown of working for him. After much inward debating, Ryan had agreed, and hadn't ever regretted his decision since.

At the Bar, all of the teenage boys there were automatically best buddies, and were treated with the respect they deserved—but hadn't had in years—from Cameron. They worked all morning, and then broke to have a hurried lunch before getting right back to business. The bar never closed, but the boys were sent away upstairs at three in the morning. That was when the fun commenced. Cameron only ordered them to be semi-quiet in the early hours, but at night nobody gave a damn. They were free to run about from room to room, hollering and yelling at each other. On most nights, they would all go into the upstairs entertainment center, which included a microwave, mini refrigerator, large plasma screen TV, several fuse ball and table hockey tables, large bean bags, and a large assortment of things to amuse deprived high school boys with. It was only at five in the morning that Cameron came around for curfew; which he usually didn't need to do anyways, because they were all wiped from a long day's work.

As a tradition, Ewan and Ryan always slept together. They had never gone anything beyond innocent kissing—they were too exhausted of doing worse things to complete strangers that by then all they wanted was simple love. And simple love was exactly what they got from one another. By the end of the night—or early morning, rather—they were in boxers anyways, so they didn't bother putting on their dust-collecting pajamas. The couple was content to merely lie in each other's arms; relishing in real affection for the first time all day. Everyone knew and no one cared; everything and everyone was accepted at the bar.

Clipping the suspenders onto his gray jeans (this was the required uniform), Ryan let his striped green shirt hang loose as he jogged down the stairs to the downstairs kitchen. He couldn't help but smile again when he saw the large pile of presents awaiting him.

"You guys really didn't have to buy me anything," he insisted, sitting down at his place.

"Oh yah, like we don't have to buy each other presents at Christmas," grumbled Luck, one of the few black boys, and rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and open them!"

Grinning like a little child, Ryan tore open his presents, one by one; the rest of the boys delighting in his endless surprise. Cameron waited until the last gift was opened and exclaimed over before serving up the sizzling sausages, buttermilk pancakes, and cheesy scrambled eggs. Through mouthfuls of the delicious breakfast, the boys were still able to chat just as fast about plans for the day and upcoming events.

"You will never believe what happened the other day," Cameron announced; he was just as talkative as the boys.

"Since we can't, tell us," freckly Robin insisted.

"A **girl** came up to me on the street and was wondering if she could come for a session here"

Everyone gaped at their boss. "A girl?" Ewan chortled. "Didn't she know that we only serve men here?"

"Yes, which was what surprised me so much!" he laughed good-naturedly. "She said that she wanted to come to the Flaming Flagon because—get this—she figured it would be a lot less awkward then going to a 'regular man whore house'!" The table exploded in laughter.

"We should give her to Ryan as a birthday present," Ewan quipped, nudging Ryan in the ribs. "It's not often you get a chance to screw a girl **and** get paid. How much was she willing to pay?"

"About ten times what men pay," Cameron said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "How about it then, Ryan? Do you want to get a little birthday bonus?"

"Oh stop joking around, guys, you know I'm just as gay as the rest of you. Besides, dealing with a girl is way different than a guy; different targeting areas." He said all this with such a straight face that Luck almost choked on his pancake he laughed so hard.

"I can call over to Henry's place; they deal with girls. I'll be able to get a basic plan for you, if you want me to"

"But…I dunno…"

"You know, since it's Ryan, I bet we could do it in a glass room and make a lot more money off of it," Ewan considering, a wicked grin across his face.

"Or better yet, just make them look in through peepholes. Guys have a weird thing for getting happy when they look through peepholes," Jasper snickered. "And they'll pay _extra_ to know that it's Ryan…with a girl"

Ryan blushed attractively and looked bashfully down into his pancake syrup. It was a known fact that he was the most expensive as well as the most popular boy in the whole house. His show name alone, as Cameron so tactfully put it, "made every man west of Los Vegas horny"

"Fine, just a private session then," Cameron agreed, seeing Ryan's disgusted look. "But we're still going to sell tapes!"

"Cummon, man; you might enjoy it, you never know," Robin joked.

"Do you doubt my sexuality, Rob?" It was Ryan's turn to start teasing.

"Maybe I do!" Robin protested, another one of his evil grins taking hold.

"Fine then!" Ryan threw himself onto Ewan and they both fell off their chairs, already far into an intense make-out session.

"Alright, alright; we already see enough of that during the day. Everybody eat your breakfast and agree that Ryan is a flaming homosexual," Cameron said very seriously, though he winked playfully at Ryan.

All the boys—including Ryan—laughed. "Well put," Rob agreed, and dug into his eggs once again.

When the meal was over everyone carried and washed and dried their plates before trouping upstairs to wash-up for the day's work and check their schedules.

"Great, I have to be in the glass case from ten to noon," Ewan moaned. "What'd you got?"

"The first thing I have is waiter, and then a striptease"

"What'd you gonna be singing today?"

"_All I Care About is Love_, from 'Chicago'"

Ewan whistled. "Damn, it's been so long since I've seen that movie. All the cleavage makes me sick." Ryan nodded sympathetically and continued lathering his face with soap. Ewan's room was right next to his, so they shared a bathroom.

"Say, Ry…can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot"

"If you hadn't run away from home and worked here…do you think that you really would have gone to Broadway?" Ryan splashed his face and didn't answer right away.

"I really don't know...it's been so long since I've thought about that old dream." He chuckled to himself. "I might have—but I'm sort of glad I didn't. If I had, I never would have met you." Ewan pecked him affectionately on the lips.

"But you also wouldn't have to sell your body for sex everyday either; or get bruised by some old man who doesn't know what the hell his doing." Ryan smiled. "Would you trade all this—" Ewan gestured vaguely at the house, "—for a chance to go on Broadway? To become that dorky drama king you used to be back at your old town?"

Ryan stared at his reflection in the mirror, water dripping down his face. It took Ewan a minute to realize salty tears were mixing with the faucet water. He cupped Ryan's face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Hey, beautiful; look at me." Diamond blue met black coffee. "I believe in you. You can do whatever you want to, and don't let some fucking sex addict tell you differently. Never let the world get you down, angel; I'm here." Ryan closed his eyes and buried his face against Ewan's strong chest, sighing deeply as the familiar arms wrapped protectively around him. Ewan kissed the top of his head, and whispered, "Don't fret, my sweet angel"

They stayed like this for a good two minutes before Ewan gently pushed Ryan back up. "You good now?" Ryan breathed deeply and nodded, smiling; his eyes sparkling once again. "Good." A brush of a kiss and Ewan was gone again, off to rub on the standard hand lotion.

With a renewed spirit, Ryan took off his shirt and gelled his hair (the waiters only wore grey jeans, buckled-on suspenders, and a Flaming Flagon tie as a rule). He stared once again at his skinny, pale body.

_Angel._ He loved it when Ewan called him that word. But more than that, he loved Ewan. Mind, body, and soul, he was completely his. It was Ewan that got him through every day with his crazy optimism—which was surprising for someone who had depression. When the depression would kick in, Ryan was only to glad to take his turn and help Ewan; _his_ turn to wipe away the tears and assure him that everything was going to be alright.

They need each other; Ewan and him. They needed each other almost as much as a human needs food or a flower needs water. They survived every hellhole of a day by living off of each other's presence.

_Angel. _How could such a word be used in this living hell of a life? Ewan called him an angel, and he called Ewan an angel. So they were both angels, exiled from heaven and condemned to live in this blissful hell; but they had each other, and that was all that mattered. "Angel" indeed.

Realizing what time it was by his fossil watch (no one said it was a nonpaying hellhole), Ryan double-checked his image on last time—image was the most important thing in the business—before bolting down the stairs, ready to work.

Ryan paused by the door, and glanced back to the window. In front of the window in every room was a table, and on every table was a vase stuffed with bright sunflowers. Even in hell, every room had flowers. Grinning with that thought, Ryan continued on his way.

On his way to the kitchen, he passed by the room where the glass box was located. The box was currently covered by a large purple curtain, and the room were be locked extremely soon; only those with enough money were allowed to come in and watch. Ryan remembered Ewan informing him that he was the first one to go for that morning. He lifted up a corner and saw his naked boyfriend sprawled underneath the covers, the white sheets hanging seductively over his striking body.

Ewan say his boyfriend and winked at him, tugging down the sheets as if he was actually doing the show.

"Sexy," Ryan mouthed to him. Ewan stuck of his tongue, but sent a kiss in his direction. Ryan returned it and let the curtain fall back into place. As he left Devon came around with his ring of keys and locked the room.

It was a very long morning. Ryan was usually the waiter the men called upon, and half the time it was just so they might jovially pinch him. He would force a smile, lightly scold them, and continue about his real duties.

"Ryan, your striptease starts in twenty minutes," Cameron whispered in passing. Ryan nodded to show that he had heard and finished carrying the plate to its owner before making his way back to the stage in the back. In greeting, a now-suspendered Ewan slapped his behind; the standard greeting between Bar Boys, as they were called.

Ryan changed backstage into black silk boxers, a full tuxedo, black tie, gloves, and black top hat. He got into position behind the curtain, and took a long, cleansing breath, shaking out his limbs.

An unwanted memory struck across his brain.

"'_Cause I've never had someone as good for me as you; no one like you!" he sang with his twin, doing his jazz square proudly._

"_So lonely before, I've finally found what I've been looking for." Sharpay tap danced around him, who was beaming cheerfully at the audience_

"_So good to be seen, so good to be heard," she sang as he did a one-handed cartwheel across the stage, startling the poor piano girl on the side._

"_Don't have to say a word!" He mimicked zipping his lips shut._

Ryan shook his head. He couldn't think about that right now; he needed to focus on what he was about to do.

Devon walked quickly over to him. "You all set?" Ryan nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak coherently. "All warmed up?" He nodded. He had had vocal warm-ups in the bathroom. "Knock 'em dead," Devon whispered encouragingly, slapping his butt before hurrying back to side stage. He gave Zachary, the announcer, the thumbs up, and clicked on the spotlight.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…" A very loud cheering from the crowd. There were a lot of a people out there for the noon show. "A performance for you by our very own, very sexy, very expensive, and very talented—SKY GOLDEN!!"

A roaring sound washed over the small room as the curtains lifted, and the lights centered in on Ryan, who had his back to the audience. Whistles and catcalls resounded off the walls as the music began to play, and Ryan spread open his coat jacket, pulling it back and forth very slowly. And then he turned around, a gorgeous smile glued to his face, ready to sing. Showtime.

_I don't care about expensive things_

_Cashmere coats, diamond rings_

He casually threw his coat to the side, and tugged off his gloves with his teeth.

_Don't mean a thing_

_All I care about is love_

Ryan winked at the men in the dimmed crowd, putting a hand on his heart, and flicked his tongue along the bottom of his own lip. He bent down and stroked a skinny finger along the cheekbone of a member of the audience, pressing gently down on his chin before continuing on his walk.

_That's what I'm here for_

Many whistles and catcalls, as well as a few dollar bills chunked in his direction.

_I don't care for wearin' silk cravats_

_Ruby studs, satin spats_

Off the came the shoes and socks, as well as the hat (which had been tactfully at an angle the entire time).

_Don't mean a thing_

_All I care about is love_

He tugged gently on the buttons of his white, pressed shirt, his eyes half closed.

_Give me two_

_Eyes of blue_

_Softly saying, "I need you"_

When Ryan spoke about "eyes of blue", he slowly opened his own, staring seductively at the audience he couldn't see as he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

_Let me see __**him**__ standin' there and_

_And honest, mister, I'm a millionaire_

While making sure to emphasize he was talking about males, Ryan pretended not to notice as his shirt slid very slowly off of his torso. Catcalls nearly drowned out his tenor voice, but he just sang louder because of it.

_I don't care for any fine attire_

_Vanderbilt might admire_

_No, no, not me_

_All I care about love…_

Not letting the crowd get to see too much at once, Ryan ran his fingers through his own hair, and eventually down his body, swaying his body at every angle while he whistled.

_Show me long Raven hair_

_Flowin' down, 'bout to there_

Ryan did a backbend before doing a cartwheel to a bit farther back onto the stage. Easy as it had ever been.

_Let me see_

_**Him**__ runnin' free_

He had been unbuttoning his pants, with load shouts and protests of "Hurry up!" from the crowd, and with the word "free" let them drop to his ankles.

_Keep your money, that's enough for me_

The shouts and catcalls were overwhelming as Ryan slowly walked his way over to a pole on the side of the stage only left with his boxers.

_I don't care for drivin' Packard cars_

_Or smoking Long Buck Cigars_

He grinded his hips against the pole and twisted himself around it. Pole dancing; the one way to always get the audience excited.

_No, no, not me_

_All I care about is_

_Doin' the guy in_

_Who's pickin' on you_

Ryan stopped pole dancing and walked towards the center of the stage, where the spot light was beginning to center, making everything else on the stage dark. He slowly, ever so slowly, began to pull down his boxers, revealing only his hips for now. The crowd was almost screaming now; begging him to take it off.

_Twistin' the wrist_

_That's turnin' the screw_

He made sure to emphasize "screw", and the men almost moaned as one. "What pathetic losers," Ryan couldn't help but think; but none of hit showed on his face. The boxers were still sliding, but not fast enough for any of them.

_All I care about…_

Ryan's eyes turned heavenward, his eyes closing as he hit the note.

_is…_

_Love!_

As he held the last note, the boxers were pushed down to his knees, and the crowd roared as they jumped to their feet to applaud—and get a better look. All that was left on Ryan's body was his silk tie around his neck.

"Alright, everybody give it up for SKY GOLDEN!!" Ryan bent down to pick up his clothes, and the gorgeous fake smile was back as he bowed, to the ballistic crowd. He blew them all one last kiss and the moment he got off stage wrapped the towel waiting for him around his waist.

Ryan at last relaxed as he listened to the audience filing out until the next show which—thank heaven—wouldn't be him. He caught Devon's arm.

"What am I doing next?" he asked, wiping the sweat off his brow. Those stage lights made it awful hot.

"Actually, you have that session with the girl Cameron talked about earlier"

Ryan groaned. "God, do I have to?"

"She paid a lot of good money just to sit in a dark room and talk to you"

"Is sex apart of it?"

"She paid for it. Room 8," he instructed, slipping Ryan the key. "And here are the notes Cameron got from that one guy about how to work with girls. You might want to look it over before you go in"

"Shit," Ryan groaned, glancing through the paper.

"Hey man; it's our job," Devon sympathized, and swatted him on the butt again before busying himself with cleaning up the seats in the audience.

Ryan went the indirect way around to the room; he was only wearing a towel, and people had to pay money to see even that.

Feeling slightly queasy at the thought of what lay before him, he lay the towel in a corner and lay down on the padded bench connected to the wall. The room was fairly small, but big enough to lie down still.

The door creaked open, and the naked girl slipped onto the seat opposite him. He couldn't distinguish any features, only that her hair was rather curly…and that she was definitely a girl. Ryan fought down the urge to throw up. Disgusting.

"Hey—you're Sky Golden, right?" she asked timidly.

"That'd be me," he said smoothly, not bothering to sit up.

"I just want to say thanks in advice for seeing a girl for a change"

"No problem, doll," he said silkily, his voice sounding for all like he was glad to see her on his birthday. "My boss said you needed someone to talk to?"

"Yes," the girl gushed. "I'm having problems with my boyfriend, see, and I figured you might be able to help since you are…"

"Gay? Yes, I might. I have my own boyfriend currently, and we've been going steady for almost four years now. What about your boyfriend?"

"He's being just being so silly about everything! I try as best I can to please him, but I'm never able to satisfy him…and I figured you might have some tips"

Ryan rattled off a few ideas off how to woo the men from the back of his memory and was able to do a decent job translating it into a straight relationship. The girl sighed in relief.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" she squealed, clasping her hands together in excitement. Ryan rolled his eyes. How did guys stand these creatures?

"No problem, _babe_," he replied.

"You're a really nice guy," she said in a low voice—Ryan supposed if he was straight that would have turned him on; but as he wasn't, it had zero affect on him. He heard the girl climb out of her chair and felt her breath against his face. Let the torture begin.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been; the teenage girl was just desperate and fairly inexperienced, so she didn't complain. At last she climbed off of him, breathing heavily, and just straddled his hips, giving him a hand job while he felt her breast. Ryan was most certainly missing Ewan now; though the hand job didn't feel half bad.

"We haven't been properly introduced!" She spoke as if this was the end of the world. "I know who you are, but you have no idea who I am!"

"You don't have to—"

"I know, but I want to!" Her vice-like grip tightening around his member, and a groan escaped him. Girls certainly were better at that then men were—except Ewan. That kid was an expert. She bit his lip and licked his tongue.

"Bleah," Ryan thought inside his brain. Give him Ewan's tongue anytime.

She continued stroking him. "The name's Gabriella!"

"Gabriella…pretty name," he lied prettily.

"I guess so, but I'm kind of sick of it myself. But it was my grandmother's middle name, so I got stuck with it"

"You don't say." Ryan was already thinking about his next session with Ewan in the glass box, longing for his hands to feel something other than boring girl nipples.

"Yah. Old Grandmother Montez loved my mother—" She must have kept talking, but Ryan had stopped listening. _Montez? Grandmother Montez? That must mean…_

The naked girl sitting across from him, whom he had just been paid to have sex with inside a gay prostitute house, was none other than his old classmate Gabriella Montez.

_Well what did you think? Terrible, really lame? I am actually quite proud of myself, considering I started writing with absolutely no idea what I was doing. Actually, I still have very little idea where this story is going…__**so I need help! **__(Besides the obvious, I mean, shush). __**Reviews, advice, all that good stuff **__****___

_This story is rated M for a reason, so anything goes. More sexual scenes (what a big surprise in gay whore house) will be added in later, to say the least—but don't get your hopes up, you gay porn readers; I know you're out there!—because they won't be terribly graphic. I'll give it a go, but my aim is not to make a good porn fic for y'all, sorry, haha. _

_Sorry this chapter was so long, but there was no good place to end it without having a really boring ending!_

_Anyhoot, __**review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_thank you hundredandthree-xo, Elise Efron, TheNinaBobo, Ann, and XxXGothxDetectiveXxX for the reviews!!!! I'm glad you like this kinky, messed up story, haha. i'm still working on the plot line, so bear with me :)  
_

**Chapter Two**

A knuckle rapped on the door. "Ten minutes," someone warned through the wood.

The girl Ryan now knew to be Gabriella sighed sadly, and then perked up.

"I've got an idea." She lowered her mouth down to his length and began to suck at bite. Much as Ryan detested Gabbi—god that did feel good. He replaced the kneeling girl almost swallowing his body part with Ewan and closed his eyes with lust for his boyfriend. The harder she sucked and bobbed, the louder Ryan moaned. He knew that turned on men…maybe it turned girls on too. He assumed it did when Gabriella threw herself onto him again, forcing him into her.

He thrust himself into her as hard and fast as he dared, and licked her hard breasts.

"Oh god…" she moaned, her nails digging into his back. "You are well taught"

"I know," he said bluntly and went back to work.

"Time's up!" the moderator informed them through the door. Gabriella sighed mournfully as Ryan automatically pulled himself as far away from her as possible, cleaning himself off with a towel.

"Thanks for doing thing, Sky," she breathed, clutching her breasts. "I really needed it. And thanks for all the advice"

"No problem," Ryan answered coldly, not bothering to pretend to be bisexual or straight.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to do this again?" she asked timidly.

"You might get someone different next time; someone who might actually enjoy what you have"

"But Cameron told you me you're the best the bar's got…so what if I just want the best?"

"I'll probably be busy," Ryan answered. "Goodbye Ms. Montez"

"Bye, Sky," she moaned, and, with his towel securely wrapped around his waist, Ryan escaped through the back door. The back hallway was pitch-dark, so Gabriella never saw the face of her man whore. Thank heaven-or hell, in this case-for that. He was safe…for now.

Signing out of his shift as waiter at two o'clock, Ryan checked his schedule. A grin broke out across his face. _Finally._

He stripped with Ewan below the glass box and together they entered through the trap door. The show started out with them sleeping together. Needless to say, this was Ryan's favorite part of the day. If only they didn't have to have sex and those other masturbating people weren't around, it would be perfect.

As a rule, anyone but Ryan was allowed to be aggressive in public displays. Every other day, they would switch partners and parts. The other pair was Quinn and Vincent; Vincent being on top. Tomorrow, it would be Vincent and Ewan; Ewan on top, and Quinn and Ryan; Quinn being on top. Every boy but Ryan would have to go, at some point, on top two days in a row. Things would have been a lot simpler if Cameron hadn't taken a point of what the audience liked more; Sky Golden on top or bottom. It came out as a unanimous vote; always bottom. The two time slots for their group were late night and early afternoon.

Today being a Saturday, Ewan and Ryan were able to be partners on the late night show. Besides Ryan's striptease, it was the bestselling show Cameron had come up with yet. People would always go on and on about how real it all looked, how much more passionate than the other couples. Ewan always laughed whenever they heard he heard the talk. _If only they knew._

Ryan snuggled his bare body against Ewan's, and they both closed their eyes. A very dangerous thing to do, as it turned out; one time they had both actually fallen asleep and the men had had to bang their knuckles on the glass to wake them up.

Towards the end of the act, between groans of true orgasms, Ryan's eyes cracked open and fell upon one member of the audience. If his face wasn't already so pale from the effort of their show, the twisted audience would have noted the blood draining from his face.

Gabriella was inside the room, about five feet away from the glass. Her hand was shoved down her pants, masturbating as much as the men while she watched the pulsing couple intently, putting two and two together. Ryan inwardly shouted with horror._ Gabriella knew that the famous Sky Golden was Ryan Evans._

"The rich girl was from your old high school??" Ewan gasped, scrubbing his hair vigorously with the standard raspberry shampoo. It was shower time for the Bar Boys at three in the morning.

"Man that sucks!" Luck sympathized, wiping the soap away from his eyes. "And you say that she was a complete innocent prep when you left?"

"You have no idea," Ryan insisted and titled his head back to rinse out his hair. "I doubt she knew what a dick was"

"And here she is buying sex from a gay man," Robin laughed. "How low can you go?"

"The best part is that she hated me back in East High, but just found out that she was screwed by me in Los Angeles." Ryan grabbed his bar of soap. "The only thing I'm worried about is if she goes and tells all her little friends back in Albuquerque—or worse yet, my sister"

"The bitchy twin?" Luck asked.

"Yah, her," Ryan confirmed. "She would beat the hell out of me when she discovered I'm having sex about seven times a day"

"Not including that you get sleep with Ewan three times a day," Robin teased, smacking Ewan butt.

"Hey, that's my job!" Ryan pretended to be mad and, putting on a puppy pout, put a protective hand over Ewan's firm rear end. "Hands off." Ewan licked Ryan's lip in gratitude.

"Aw, get a room. There's plenty downstairs for that," Vincent laughed.

"The shower works for me," Ryan said in an innocent tone, and went back to kissing Ewan.

"Shut up already"

"You're just jealous you don't kiss as well as Ryan," Ewan teased.

"Oh yeah?" Vincent asked defiantly.

"Yeah!"

"GAY CHICKEN!" Luck declared. "COUPLE VERSION! Ewan and Ryan vs. Vincent and…"

"I completely call Quinn," Vincent insisted. "I have a lot of practice with him"

Luck snorted. "Alright, on the count of three. One…two…three!" The couples attacked each other's lips with passion; Ryan and Quinn were slammed against the wall.

Much too early for the shouting boys, Cameron pounded on the door to the shower room and halted their fun. "You've had plenty of time to get clean, so get out here and stop running the water bill!" The water clicked off. Complaining loudly, they grabbed their fresh towels and dried off.

Shoving on boxers—none of them bothered with pajamas anymore—the Bar Boys bounded down to the entertainment room, hooting and hollering.

In ten minutes time the pre-bedtime party was fully underway. Chips, cookies, and sodas lay open on the table, "Prestige" was playing on the TV, and an intense game of fuse ball was starting.

Ewan sat down in a beanbag chair and patted his lap. Ryan gladly sat down, curling up against his warm skin. They lay in each other's arms; Ewan running his fingers through his boyfriend's still damp hair. Ryan sighed contentedly.

"Can't beat this," he laughed, kissing Ewan soundly on the lips. Ewan winked at him and rested his head against his. Both perfectly happy, they returned to watching the suspenful movie.

"Happy Birthday," Ewan whispered in his ear.

"GUESS WHAT TODAY IS!" Cameron announced grandly at breakfast the next morning.

"…Christmas?" Rob suggested.

"No; the third Sunday of the month, stupid"

"What's that; Easter?" Luck chuckled.

"Have you guys forgotten my new rule? You get the whole day off, morons!"

"**Since when was this rule in action**?" Quinn protested.

"Ten seconds ago. Now, leave your grey jeans here and go enjoy yourselves. Remember; be back by midnight"

"Or what; we'll turn into a pumpkin?" Ewan snorted.

"Because the show starts up again at 12:01, genius." Cameron smiled fondly at them. "Now go have fun, and don't let it out to anyone that you are Bar Boys! I don't want some random creep getting a session free!"

"Don't worry; we'll all look after Ryan!" Rob laughed, and everyone bolted upstairs to change before Cameron could change his mind.

"How long has it been since we've had a full day off?" Ewan crowed. "Or even stayed outside the Bar for over an hour?"

"You've got me," Ryan beamed. "Damn, I don't know if I even have pants that aren't specifically for shows or aren't grey jeans"

"Same here," Ewan agreed. At last, he found some khaki cargo shorts. "Hey, would ya look at this?" Ryan laughed; the four-year-old shorts still fitted him perfectly.

"Nice." Ryan shook the dust out of his old dark blue jeans. "But look at mine!" He pulled on the hem of his pants; they were at least two sizes too big. "I've guess I've just lost area!"

Ewan wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed Ryan's forehead. "I like your area just fine." Ryan poked him in the ribs, rolling his eyes.

"I know you do. Do you have an extra belt I could use?"

"Sure." Ewan tossed him a brown belt from his bureau drawers. "It's going to feel so weird seeing other people and have a shirt on"

Ryan giggled. "I know what you mean"

Oddly dressed and full of adrenaline, the disguised Bar Boys stormed out into the streets of Los Angeles. "Don't get arrested or raped!" Cameron called after them, and then went back to contemplating to what he would do with a whole day without the boys he considered his sons lolling around the place.

"What the hell are we supposed to do, anyways?" Quinn asked as he, Ryan, Ewan, Luck, and Toby (the main core group) sat down to a round of chocolate milkshakes at a small restraint. "Besides going out to a restaurant for once in our lives?"

"Pick up chicks," Luck laughed. "Our favorite thing to do"

"That or get people to bet on how old Ryan is," Toby suggested. Ryan smacked him upside the head.

"Hey; y'all make enough money off me as it is," Ryan stated, pretending to straight his invisible tie.

"Uhuh, whatever you say baby," Ewan said sarcastically, kissing the side of his head. Quinn burst out in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Toby inquired.

"That lady back there gave us the _weirdest _look," he choked out. "Ah, homophobes." He wiped away an imaginary tear. "They crack me up"

Chuckling, they finished their shakes and wandered around on the packed streets.

"I think it's going to rain," Toby groaned, staring sadly up at the grey clouds. He was very sensitive to getting his image ruined.

"_Is widdle Toby afwaid to get wet?_" Luck cooed, pinching his cheeks. "_Is the whore afwaid to get diiiirty?_"

"Oh shut up," Toby flicked him off.

"Hey, little children are on this street!" Quinn exclaimed, covering Ryan's eye. "Watch your language!" Ryan bit his hand and wiggled free. Everyone laughed again, and Ewan wrapped his arm protectively around Ryan's thin waist.

"Homophobes bash me at will," he proclaimed, winking at Ryan. "I could care less"

As it turned out, Toby was right about the weather. The rain came down in sheets and buckets. Whooping with enjoyment, the "underprivileged" boys, who barley ever got to step outside, romped about in the growing puddles with ten times the enjoyment of toddlers. They rolled, stomped, and splashed all about in the dirty water, attracting stares from near everyone. After watching from the sidelines disdainfully, Toby gave up and jumped in whole-heartedly to the merry-making.

Sides aching from laughing so hard and long, the group of Bar Boys relaxed on a bench in front of a building.

"Hey, rabble!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the lofty maître d' glaring down at them.

"Who me?" he asked politely.

"Who who? Luck exclaimed.

"Who huh?" Ryan blinked in innocent surprise.

"Good evening, sir," Ewan greeted him. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

The maître d' glared at the boy beaming out in the pouring rain. "If you are not coming into the restaurant, then you are not allowed to sit on the bench"

"We're very sorry sir," Quinn apologized, standing for a low bow, his speech full of oil. "It's just us deprived boys need a place to sleep at night, and your bench is very lovely"

"Just perfect," Luck added in. "So smooth and…woody"

"Move along, move along," the maître d' shoed them.

"But we love to see your smiling face!" Quinn said innocently.

"**OUT, OUT, BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!**" he bellowed, and the Bar Boys were gone.

"Well that was amusing," Ewan admitted dryly as they walked away.

"Hey look! 'Spiderman 3'!" Toby cried aloud.

"Oh my god, James Franco is so hot!" Quinn exclaimed. "Let's go see it!" Ryan rolled his eyes. "_Pleeeeaase?_" Quinn wheedled. "Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"**Fine**," Luck moaned, and quickly snatching his hand, Quinn tore off in the direction of the movie theatre. The others followed at a more sedate pace.

"Don't cum in your pants," Toby mumbled as Quinn giggled excitedly at the huge movie poster in the lobby.

"Hey; are y'all gay?" Ryan and Ewan turned to face two eager looking girls that looked like they were from the northeast somewhere; not Californians at any rate.

"Yes…" Ewan responded slowly, squeezing Ryan's hand in his.

"Oooh!" the girl with blonde curls squealed, clasping her hands together; enraptured. "Can you kiss for us??"

"I don't think-"

"Please? Y'all are sooooo cute!!" They pleaded. Ewan lifted his right eyebrow at Ryan. Ryan smiled, and rolled his eyes.

"We already do it for a roomful of masturbating men; this is nothing," he whispered in his ear. Laughing, Ewan took his boyfriend's delicate face in his hands kissed him lovingly on the lips while they both closed their eyes. The girls squealed louder, nudging each other.

"Can we take a picture?" the red head implored. "You guys are just the cutest couple!!" Ewan wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist from behind, posed to be kissing Ryan's cheeks as Ryan smiled his signature "sexy Bar Boy" laughing smile.

"Oh my gawd," the girls exclaimed. "Thank you both soooo much!" Giggling madly, they ran off. The entire group burst into laughs; Ryan fell to his feet he laughed so hard.

"That was too amusing," he gasped, trying to breathe. "Ho my"

Ewan wrinkled his nose at him. "What can I say; you are irresistible"

"You're so cute," Ryan deadpanned. "I only have—what—twelve guys a day tell me that?"

"But I am actually talking about something different than your blow jobs." Ryan smacked his arm.

Once they all chipped in for popcorn and snacks, they found seats towards the back of the theatre.

"I was a-thinking," Ewan whispered slyly to Ryan, who was sitting next to him, "that this would be a perfect time to get our groove on and not be completely screwed up for the day." Ryan blushed, but nodded.

The movie ended up so; Toby and Quinn almost wetted themselves drooling over James Franco's hotness, Toby ate all of the popcorn and half of the Poppables, and Ewan and Ryan made out from the opening shot until credits. Had they known it, they would have seen the same two girls from earlier enjoying the view fifteen seats over and one row up.

"Hey, lovers." Luck tapped Ewan on the shoulder; they had not noticed the movie had ended. "Session's over!" Licking Ryan's upper lip one last time, Ewan helped him to his feet and they all filed outside.

"Now what," Toby asked; already bored.

"Let's go eat somewhere, I'm hungry," Ewan stated.

"What, Ryan's face didn't fill you up?" Luck joked. Ewan glared at him.

"I mean for a hot dog"

"Again, isn't that what Ryan's for?"

"You have a twisted mind, Mr. Luck"

"Thank you, I know"

"Tell you what," Quinn suggested. "It's raining, we're hungry, and Pizza Hut is halfway down the block; I'd say it's time to PLAY LEAPFROG!" Laughing like madmen, all of the boys agreed. Luck got down on his hands and knees and Toby propelled himself over him, squatting down in front of him. Next came Ryan, then Quinn, and lastly Ewan, and then Luck all over again.

Unknown to the goofy Bar Boys, someone very well known to Ryan was meeting up with her old friends.

"Hey; Mary, Sammy!" Gabriella hailed, running over to her buoyant friends. "How was Spiderman 3?"

"OH MY GOSH JAMES FRANCO and Toby McGuire WERE GORGEOUS!" Mary breathed, clasping her heart dramatically. "And we met the **cutest **gay boys in the front lobby! We even managed to get a picture!"

"Let me see!" Gabbi insisted, and Sammy discovered the picture in her digital camera.

"There are a lot more of the two guys in that picture making-out during the movie and just chilling around in general." Gabriella stared at the picture; she still hadn't said anything. In it, one hot dark-haired boy had his arms wrapped around the waist of another, very attractive blonde boy, who was laughing. That laugh was hauntingly familiar to Gabbi…where had she seen that laugh before?? And those eyes! "OH MY GAWD, THEY'RE RIGHT OVER THERE!" Gabbi's head jerked up and looked to where Sammy was pointing.

Playing leapfrog on the muddy sidewalk were five teenagers, all who looked about to be her age; eighteen. She immediately sorted out the ones she had seen in the picture; the boy with black hair was jumping over the other four, and the blonde…was third in line on the ground, laughing his head off. Gabriella clicked through the other pictures. About fifteen or so of them were of the couple kissing passionately in the theatre seats. Flipping back to the original picture, Gabriella stared at it, and gave the laughing boy on the pavement a good long stare.

"Ryan…Ryan! Ryan Evans!" His head perked up, and he glanced at the girl running towards him. _Oh shit. _"Ryan it's me…Gabriella Montez"

"Who?" Ryan asked in a very low voice with a strong Australian accent, looking around. "None of us are named Ryan"

"You are!" she insisted, pointing at Ryan.

"That's Ewan," Toby insisted. "He transferred to our school from France a few months ago"

Gabriella bit her lip. She had been so positive that was Ryan…and yet…now she wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure?"

"One-hundred percent positive," the real Ewan assured her, slapping Ryan jovially on the back, who laughed in agreement.

"But-"

But the boys were already long gone; sprinting as fast as their legs would carry them down the street. Anywhere to lose sight of Gabriella.

"How the hell did she find me?" Ryan groaned, leaning against Ewan when they stopped three blocks away.

"Search me," Ewan said, looking around the corner. "I think we lost her"

Once everyone caught their breaths, they walked into a candy store. Drooling at the columns of chocolate, lollypops, gumballs, and other succulent treats, the teenagers did not know where to start.

"Hey—hey!" a teenager about their age yelled, pacing quickly over to them. "You guys are Bar Boys, aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Quinn asked politely, though his eyes were very worried.

"You guys work down at the Flaming Flagon Bar, don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Luck said hastily. "Why would we work at a place that like?"

"I've seen you guys working there!" the guy insisted. "You-and you," he said, pointing to Quinn and Luck, "served me and my friend at the table." His eyes widened when they landed on Ryan. "And you're **Sky Golden**!"

"You're crazy," Ewan snapped. "None of us have ever set foot in that bar"

"No, you're Bar Boys!!" The guy's eyes narrowed. "You fag whores!"

"Shut your mouth!" Toby barked; his eyes fiery. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"**Worthless sex slaves**!" he hissed, spitting at their feet. "**BAR BOYS**!"

"Bar Boys???" the owner cried, outraged. "I do not serve gay prostitutes in my shop! Leave this instant!"

Arguing loudly, Ewan, Toby, Ryan, Quinn, and Luck were shoved out of the shop, the owner slamming the door on their faces.

"UNTOLERANT BASTARD!" Toby hollered at the closed door.

"Why can't the world just accept people the way they fucking are," Luck growled, slamming his fist against a brick wall. "**Why can't we just be treating like normal people?**"

"Because they don't understand us, so they don't like us," Ryan said softly, and Ewan slipped his hand into his, squeezing it. "Cummon; let's just go home"

"What home?" Toby snarled. "What home is there for 'gay man whores'?"

"The only place we've got; Cameron's bar," Ewan said, grinning sheepishly. "We've got each other; who gives a damn what other people think?"

Shoulder to shoulder, the best friends made their way home underneath the darkening grey skies.

_**R&R please, as always :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Victory!! This story at last has a plot, haha, it's amazing! I haven't had as much time lately to write, sorry; that's why the posts have been rather spread out. Enjoy the story (:_

**Chapter Three**

"How'd I do?" Ryan panted, tying the towel around his waist.

"I think you had all but two people in tears," Devon laughed.

"I hope that's a good thing"

Devon snorted. "I would say so"

What's next?"

"You have a chain-bed session with a guy"

"Damn. How long?"

"An hour"

"Jesus, do they really need to screw a guy chained to a bed for that long?"

"Seems so. Room 17"

Once inside, Ryan flung the towel under the bed and climbed on. It was freshly clean, which was all the better; he was starting to hate the constant smell of sex in the covers. He locked himself in—which wasn't really the best word for it. He could easily get in and out of the locks if the man began to take too many liberties or broke any of the rules.

Ryan waited patiently, his eyes closed as he tried to get a moment's peace in between shifts. All too soon, the door clicked open and closed just as fast, the key locking the room once again.

"Hey there, Sky," said a low, hauntingly familiar voice. Ryan brushed away the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The guy had probably been there before for some session…and yet the voice seemed to go farther back into his memory. "How's it going?"

He had learned a long time ago not to respond to questions they asked; only moans and groans, and other sexual sounds. Guys were so shallow.

He felt a strong hand fishing its way around his privates, and he chose to merely close his eyes, pretending to enjoy it. The lights were dimmed, so the man probably couldn't see his distinct features anyways. The firm hands felt all over his body, and Ryan heard the pants unzip—and then suddenly the guy rammed himself into his small body. Ryan groaned inside his throat, half for the pleasure of the other man, half because it honestly did hurt. There was no passion between them to make the pain go away as it might in innocent circumstances.

"That feels good, does it?" the man moaned, clutching Ryan's butt. Ryan moaned; it honestly did hurt. He felt like the guy was going to squeeze his expensive behind in half.

Rough lips slammed against his and a large tongue wound its way all around his mouth. The man continually thrust himself into the boy chained to the bed, his nails scraping red paths all along Sky Golden's pale back.

Ryan ventured enough to open his eyes. This guy was almost as inexperienced as you could get. And no wonder; he couldn't be any older than Ryan himself.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the guy pulled himself out of Ryan's trained body, and his face was illuminated by the dim lighting. Ryan had to clench his jaw to keep it from dropping; he couldn't believe his eyes.

Chad Danforth was the most renowned gay-hater and general homophobe of East High…back in the day when Ryan had gone there anyways.

Ryan tried hard not to shiver as Chad fingers scraped along the inside of his legs. He had been done over by so many people; this should be no big deal. But hell, this way Chad-fucking-Danforth! And he would continue using Ryan's body for his own twisted pleasures for another fifty minutes. Could things get any worse?

"You now," Chad whispered in a voice that failed to be seductive, twisting around so his own part hung in front of Ryan's mouth. Evidently yes. Trying to fight back revulsion, Ryan made his mind focus on Ewan as he gave his worst enemy a blow job.

The moment he stopped Chad whirled around and plunged himself into Ryan again. He continued to bob in and out so fast and hard that Ryan thought he had bruised not only his lips by the meaningless, lustful kisses shoved on his mouth, but also his tailbone by the brutal gay sex. He soon switched to shoving Ryan inside of him, but it really wasn't any better; worse, actually.

Ryan moaned and groaned for another good half hour before he really started to become exhausted. How the hell could this guy hold out for this long and not get tired?

A long time was the answer. Ryan's hands clenched around the chains binding him to this torture, and he became increasingly unable to endure the pain. His false groans of organisms soon became undoubtedly yelps of pain. Surely Chad recognized the yelps of the dorky faggot he had beaten up at least twelve times back as freshman. But he didn't recognize the yelps as either Ryan's or of pain. Tears began to stream down Ryan's face as he bit his lip, still trying to save the job.

With ten minutes left to go, Ryan finally gave up. With a quick wiggle of his quick hands, he unlocked himself and rolled hurriedly off the bed, moaning in agony as he clutched his lower half.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chad asked, making Ryan crawl away from him as fast as he could in his present state. But was Chad _doing_? Hadn't he read the rules? Once off the bed, hands off of the Bar Boy! "We still have ten minutes, baby!" He threw his heavy body onto Ryan and slammed him up against the wall. "If I had known that resistance came in the package, I would have paid more!" God, what a damn pervert! He laid an iron hold on Ryan's arms and smashed them above his head, shoving him roughly to his feet. Ryan whimpered.

"Oh come on, you dirty fag, you know you love this," Chad whispered in his ear, using one hand to shove fingers up into Ryan's bruised hole. Ryan yelped. Sadly, Chad took that as another orgasm. "I won't deny myself from you anymore!" Ryan desperately tried to wiggle away from the strong horny teenager, but was unsuccessful. Chad caught him and now grabbing his hips, shoved himself into the gay prostitute.

It was the worst feeling Ryan had experienced yet in his present career. He was panicking more than he knew he could—the only thought on his mind was to get away from Chad. He had no space, no control over anything, and he hated every minute of it. Almost on the point of bawling, he screamed the only thing he could think of.

"**EWAN**" he shrieked. Chad seemed to pause.

"That's not my name, Sky; stop fooling around." Chad shoved himself farther into Ryan, who was still pushing as hard as he could against him. The door thundered open, and the poor light in the hallway illuminated a raven-haired angel. _Ewan!_ Ryan almost wept with relief.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he thundered at Chad, yanking him off of his precious boyfriend.

"We still have five minutes," Chad protested, pointing towards the clock. Ryan crawled back into the shadows of the room, taking advantage of the distraction to slip away from his old classmate. What was up with these ridiculous reunions?

"DID YOU EVEN READ THE RULES?" Ewan hollered at him, jerking him brutally to his feet and dragging him by the ear over to his clothes. "WHEN THE BAR BOY CLIMBS OFF THE BED, THAT ENDS THE SESSION, NO MATTER HOW MUCH TIME IS LEFT!" Chad's red face reappeared in the light. "YOU JUST BRUISED OUR BEST PROSTITUTE IN THIS WHOLE HOUSE! IF THIS CAUSES HIM TO LOSE CUSTOMERS, YOU WILL BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!"

"I didn't know I was hurting him!" Chad insisted; horrified at the full meaning of what he had just done.

"The moans of pain might have clued you in!" Ewan hissed. "Now get dressed and get out"

"Will I get to have another session with Sky Golden?" Chad begged, looking very pitiful and desperate in the light.

"Not for another three months you won't," Ewan informed him coldly. "Allowed to watch, yes; allowed to have a session with, no"

"Sorry, Sky," Chad said to Ryan's general direction, unable to see the Bar Boy in the dark. "It won't happen again"

"Alright, alright, get going!" Ewan ordered, shoving him out into the hallway though Chad's pants were not fully upon him yet. Furiously locking the door, Ewan made his way over to Ryan.

"Come on, love, open up and show me how bad it is." Ryan let him pry open his legs and then turn him over on his back. A low hiss escaped Ewan.

"Jesus, this guy was inexperienced." Ryan opened his mouth to agree—but instead a sob came out. "Come here, babe." The blonde let Ewan slip plaid boxers over his delicate area and helped him stand. "Why don't you go take a break, and we'll postpone your next job until later in the afternoon? You're worn out." Ryan only managed a smile, but Ewan understood. "Do you want any lunch?"

"Just water and peppermint tea, please," Ryan croaked. Peppermint tea always made any of the Bar Boys feel better when they had an especially bad client. Ewan walked with him up to their room and tucked him inside the covers. "I'll wake you up forty-five minutes before show time, okay?" Ryan nodded, and gently tugged Ewan's sweet lips to his own. He shivered with pleasure with the love radiating from the innocent kiss. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you more," Ewan responded, and ran off to get the tea and water.

----------------------

"Are you sure it was Ryan?" an abnormally pale Troy pressed.

"One-hundred percent positive!" Gabriella insisted, wringing her hands.

"I just can't believe that someone like him could be the infamous Sky Golden!" Chad brushed the hair out of his eyes. Sharpay raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Infamous_? My brother's sex life is well-known?" The basketball player blushed.

"Almost all of downtown L.A. has heard of Sky Golden," Troy pointed out. "He is the most expensive gay whore in the city"

"How would you know the price to have sex with Ryan Evans?" Kelsi pressed, and it was Troy's turn to blush.

"It's just a commonly known fact"

"He's a _gay man whore_? At the Flaming Flagon Bar?" Jason gasped. "Isn't that illegal or something?" As always, the world ignored him.

"I can't believe that you saw him so randomly out on the street!" Taylor said again. "You heard one of the other boys call him Sky Golden?"

"Yes," Gabriella lied hastily. "The boy who called him so I can only assume was his boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" both Troy and Chad screeched.

"Considering they were making out in the movie theatre, I would think so," Gabbi laughed, thrusting her friend's camera at them. Troy and Chad stared at the pictures longer than their girlfriends deemed normal.

"What's the matter with you two?" Sharpay spat. "You find my twin's lack of sense of dignity and disgusting job so interesting?"

Neither answered. But after everyone else drifted out of the media room in Troy's house, Chad pulled him aside.

"Is it just me, or was I not the only one horrified at Sky's real identity?" Troy sighed, and nodded.

"I can't believe that **you **and **my own girlfriend** have also been screwed over by our old drama king!! I'm surprised I've been to him so many times and never recognized him. Then again, I wasn't really thinking about East High at the moment…I was more focused on a _bigger_ problem—"

"How do you know Gabbi had a session? It's a gay house"

"Yeah, but I've heard that they can make exceptions every now and then. If you pay enough money, you know." Troy sighed. "If I had more money I would pay big bucks to be fucked over for a longer time period"

"You're lucky—you can go been screwed again in less than three months," Chad sighed. "I bruised the little dork….it was my first time; how was I supposed to know I was doing it wrong? It just felt so good…"

Troy groaned. "Hell, I would have turned gay a lot sooner if I had known how that kid can give blow jobs"

"Does Gabbi know?"

"Does Taylor?"

They chuckled.

"When will we break it to them?"

"When we get completely fed up with straight sex"

"Umm, Troy, can I ask you something?" Chad said awkwardly.

"Sure"

"Was it hard for you your first time?"

"It's still hard. Sky—I mean, Ryan now—is very experienced and all and makes me feel like I never know what I'm doing"

"But you don't do it every day of the week"

"That's true"

They paused.

"So what are we going to do?" Chad finally asked.

"I would say make sure that our girlfriends stay happily oblivious to our other...desires. The whole point of the Flaming Flagon Bar is for men who can't get it personally, right?"

"Right," Chad agreed, and they made their way down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the group.

_Chad looked around. He was back at his old high school again. He saw Gabriella kiss Troy goodbye, Kelsi kiss Jason goodbye…and Taylor kiss __**him**__ goodbye! Chad watched in astonishment as he saw freshman-Chad wink at Taylor as she bustled off to her bus, and then turn to Troy and other basketball groupies._

"_Let's go," he hissed, and they made their way back inside the building._

"_I'm dreaming, aren't I," Chad said aloud, looking around at his classmates. Nope, nobody was looking at him; this had to be a dream._

_He followed himself into the school until the passé reached the auditorium. Funny grunting noises were floating from behind the curtains. \Chad's stomach plummeted. This wasn't a dream…well, maybe it was, but it was a __memory__ dream. He remembered this day all too well._

_Ninth grader Chad drew back the curtains with surprising speed, revealing the scene he had tried to long to forget._

_Ryan Evans was laying on the now-cleared off sewing table with a jock named Jared straddling him_(**A/E: **Yes I mean the actual Jared, the back-up dancer who's really cool; hey, he would make a cute gay guy, I'm just saying—I don't hate him or anything, stop spazzing, this is nothing personal against Jared)_. The latter was making a ferocious go at the drama king's lips, completely oblivious that his athlete friends were watching his tongue-on-tongue action. A squeak from Ryan awoke his thinking, and the basketball player hastily rolled off of him._

"_Tell this creep that I am not gay!" he said hysterically, making the entire pack—including Ryan—stare at him incredulously. "He is shoving his queer affections on me!"_

"_Jared…" Ryan said slowly, buttoning his shirt as he slid off the table and walked towards him. "I thought you said you were going to come out with me…"_

"_Punk, you think I give a damn about you?" Jared spat, his eyes narrowed. "You forced me onto that table with blackmail!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Ryan persisted, tears starting to cloud his eyes. "You said you didn't care what people would think about us!" He was still walking towards Jared, and reached out a hand. It brushed against the jock's shoulder._

"_**Get the hell away from me, queer!**__" Jared hollered, shoving Ryan hard in the chest, sending him sprawling on the stage floor. _(**A/E: **Again, nothing personal against Jared!!!)

"_Don't touch me again!"_

_At last, the basketball team responded to the situation._

"_You keep your little gay hands to yourself, you understand me?!" Chad screamed at the cringing actor. "__Stay away from my friends!__"_

"_But…but…Jared!" Ryan pleaded, looking to his partner for support. Jared merely turned his back and stomped out of the auditorium, leaving his best friends to ruin the boy he had been secretly dating for five months._

_The real Chad tried to walk away from the scene, but his dream body wouldn't let him. He watched Troy hold Ryan down for younger Chad to pound his fists into his stomach, before slamming his face against the ground. Blood streamed from Ryan's nose as the homosexual sprinted out of the room for safety. Chuckling to themselves, Troy comforted the other Chad with a,_

"_Don't worry, dude; we'll get to him later"_

Chad awoke in a cold sweat, clutching his sheets.

"Karma…that's what this is…KARMA!" he hissed, furious at himself. "Karma for beating up fags all of my high school years and showing their actions publicly and then turning into a queer myself." He groaned. "I hope Troy can't sleep either," he mumbled resignedly. "It was his idea in the first place"

----------------------

After the liquids and a three-hour nap, Ryan was refreshed and ready to go, if slightly sore. He sleepily revolved in his sheets, stretching in the comfort of the cool fabric. He noticed that he and Ewan had left on the bathroom light that morning. Crawling out of his bed, he walked slowly over to the room and pushed open the door. He wasn't ready for the picture before him.

Ewan was stripped to his boxers and sitting on the counter. In one hand he held a razor, while his other hand was stained red. The bathroom sink bore the same coloring.

"Ewan!" Ryan moaned, rushing to his side. Ewan peeked up, humiliated, at Ryan, still clutching his blood-covered razor. He let his boyfriend pry the tool from his hand and press a paper towel to his oozing wrist.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryan finally groaned, hopping up next to Ewan and hugging him tightly.

"You were fast asleep," he muttered from somewhere in Ryan's chest, "and I didn't want to disturb you"

"That's no excuses. Whenever you feel depression coming on, just find me. Promise?"

Ewan grinned up at Ryan. "I promise"

"What made you do it?" Ryan asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence, letting Ewan collect his nerve.

"Just mad at life again," Ewan rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Seeing you in such a feeble position after that one kid…I just hate this shit of a job." Ryan nodded, brushing his fingernails lightly over Ewan's relaxed neck; it always calmed him. "Ry?

"Hmm?"

"When will all of this end? I mean, when will we ever leave this hell of a job and find a better place?"

"What sort of place?" Ryan laughed, always amused by Ewan's fantasies.

"A place where nobody gives a damn what gender we're interested in, where nobody is forced to have meaningless sex with people they don't know and get bruised by stupid amateurs, where we can just be together all day and not have to worry about getting too depressed to the point where you consider suicide—"

"Please tell me that was just a random example," Ryan interrupted, looking deep into his eyes. Ewan blushed.

"I only wish it was"

"Babe, you know if you leave this world there is nothing that will stop me from following you"

"But then you would have to strings tying you to this place where you get abused—"

"I would have no strings tying me to earth at all! Ewan, I promised you that wherever you go I'm going. That wasn't limited to California." Ewan grinned a little, but stared at his folded hands.

"You know what else I want? In that place where we're going to be someday?"

"What else?"

"A real family. One that will always go to church on Sundays and yell at us for swearing and force us to go to school and ground us from our friends for back-talking." Ewan's dark eyes sparkled. "One that will forbid us to go see R-rated movies and pester us about what we were doing in a parking lot at three o'clock in the morning." Ryan snickered.

"I would like that kind of family…but only if you were my brother"

"But then we'd be guilty of incest!"

"But the family wouldn't mind those kinds of things, would they? They wouldn't be angry with us for making out with a **boy **or sleeping with their **brother**?"

Ewan shook his head. "No…they wouldn't. They would still care about us, but not require us to be anyone other than ourselves"

Ryan sighed longingly.

"I like our family. Where are they right now?"

"Not in Los Angeles at a gay prostitute bar, that's for sure"

They didn't speak for a minute.

"…Ewan?"

"Yah?"

"When do we get to go home?"

Ewan never answered him. They sat motionless on their bathroom counter, intertwined in each other's arms until the clock read that half an hour had past. Ewan had fixed it with Cameron that he wouldn't have any more sex jobs for the next few days; jobs where people just watched and nobody pestered with his body. The tender skin still needed healing. Hand in hand, with bandages wrapped firmly around Ewan's wrist, the pairs hurried downstairs to begin their waiter shifts.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jason pestered Troy as they sat down at an open table.

"Stop bugging me; of course I'm sure!" Troy snapped, and slapped a nearby waiter's butt.

"Hey, you!" The raven-haired waiter turned to them and smiled.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"Just two strawberry daiquiris," Troy said, putting on a smooth smile. "And…can you send it to us through S.G.?"

"Certainly," the waiter said easily. "But I must warn you; he is not available for rough-housing for the next few days"

"Why not?!" Troy panicked; he had rather been hoping to have another session.

"Business is business," was the waiter said before bustling away.

"S.G.?" Jason asked.

"Sky Golden; it's Ryan, just wait and see. Keep your eye on the door to the kitchen; if the guy refuses to show, I can at least show you I am right"

"I hope so," Jason shivered, glancing around. "This place freaks me out"

"Homophobe," Troy teased.

"The daiquiris you ordered _were_ virgin, right?"

Troy rolled his eyes before suddenly slapping Jason's arm.

"What the—"

"**There he is!**" Troy breathed. "Just look for yourself!"

Jason turned and stared at the blonde, suspender-ed waiter emerging from the kitchen. Though two centimeters taller and with bigger bags beneath his eyes, there was no doubt about it; the renowned Sky Golden was their own Ryan. When Ryan saw who was sitting at table 18, he whirled around and scurried back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," their original waiter said a few seconds later, returning with their drinks, "but Sky is not available at the moment"

"When will he be available?" Troy insisted.

"Not for a very long time. Enjoy your drinks!" the waiter (Ewan) rushed away to another table.

"Told you it was Ryan," Troy said proudly, sipping his drink and smacking his lips. "Why did you want to know, anyways?"

Jason didn't respond, but stared thoughtfully in the direction of the kitchen.

----------------------

The next day, Ryan was flipping the hamburger patties on the grill when Luck burst into the back kitchen, his eyes wild.

"What's the matter?" Quinn said worriedly, taking their friend's frazzled look.

"I just got tipped off!! Some freak has ratted on us!" he panted, his normally handsome face strung with alarm. "Someone's alerted the cops that the Flaming Flagon Bar is a prostitute house! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

_Just so you all know, I purposely made Chad and Troy your typical inexperienced have-no-idea-what-they-really-feel-and-have-no-idea-what-they-are-doing beginner gay teenagers :) I just picture them as being really amateur about the whole situation, as you plainly see._

_**Please R&R, as always (:**  
_


	4. An Inconvenience

I feel terrible about belaying this for so long, but really it took my conscious this long to come around.

It is very reluctantly that I inform you all that I will no longer be continuing this slash story. I will keep on writing HSM fanfics (I doubt I could survive without them), but not any involving slash. This is not at all because I have run out of ideas; on the contrary, I still have tons upon tons of ideas.

But what should be the #1 priority in my life has not even been on the top 10 recently, and that is my lord and savior Jesus Christ. I know, I probably fooled you all with my sex scenes, obscene language, and gay pride stories. I'm still hashing out a lot of things with him right now (because good relationships take time, don't you know), but he has made it **very **clear to me that encouraging gay pride is not his list for what he wants to do with my life. If I can overcome my pride of this story, with it's over 200 reviews (and trust me, I am ridiculously proud of it) and prove to God with my actions and not just words how important he is to me, then I shall really be taking a step closer.

Personally, I still disagree on the subject of homosexuality with God. But Romans 1:32 (to quote the Bible) says, "Although they know God's righteous decree that those who do such things deserve death, they not only continue to do these very things but also approve of those who practice them." And I have have been doing just that.

God made it very clear to me. Him or the good opinion of the world. I can only pick one. No offense to you all, but I picked him.

I hope you will all respect my decision, and I do apologize for the inconvenience of it all. Perhaps in a while I'll post a general gist of how the story was going to end, even if it won't be all the half-written things I have.

Again, sorry for the inconvenience. You all have been so wonderful in showering me with compliments, and I couldn't ask for a nicer group of people. Thank you, and hopefully I'll see you reviewing one of my other stories some other time (_plugging future stories here really is terrible, I know it, I know it)._

_FYI - I **shall** be posting this same message on all my other stories concerning slash_


End file.
